All or Nothing
by poodlekin500
Summary: What would you do if your lover was away? Would you sit at home waiting? Go out with friend? Gray chose to go drinking with Lucy and that's when things her blurry [WARNING YAOI.. GRATSU & GRAYLU. This is also a roleplay, so It takes me awhile to get to where the story is... I'll try and edit fast so it doesn't take that long... Also in the middle of the rp we had to replace Natsu]
1. Info

This is so you don't get really confused...  
I didn't write this by myself...

This is a roleplay... So we take turns and we act as the character... and we give them twists  
There are a total of 3 of roleplaying at the moment...

Natsu: In the beginning was someone different than towards the end... Don't think our new Natsu is going anywhere XD  
Lucy: We kinda do a free for all... but two of my different friends mostly do her

Gray: I have always done Gray  
And one part of the roleplay got really weird because I let one of my friends join for a bit... (Aka Sting when I get to it)

We have lot of made up characters

We do this on facebook so it takes awhile to get to where I am in writing/coping  
(When I'm writing this info page we are on Ch. 8... we are about 11ish years into the future currently in the rp)

Have any questions just send me a PM


	2. 01: It was a Little Hard not to Stare

**Gray**: -Has head on the bar and has had like 5 drinks- Ugg...  
**Lucy**:-has dranken like 4 drinks- ugh...Gray you okkk? ughhhh  
**Gray**: -looks up a Lucy then smiles- Perfect because i get to see your stunning beauty  
**Lucy**: -starts drinking 5th drink- Arnt you dating natsuu Grayy?  
**Gray**: Pfff... -starts 6th drink- What he doesn't know won't kill him... plus that knuckle head is on a mission with out me -sounding really drunk-  
**Lucy:** -finishes off 5th drink- hmmm id feel kinda badd but i guess ur right Grayy , he doesnt have to know  
**Gray:** -finishs 6th- Wanna go back to my place?  
**Lucy:** yeahh sure Grayy *smiles*  
**Gray:** -grabs Lucy's waist- Come on, Babe -leaves the bar-  
**Lucy:** *blushes* okkk Gray  
**Gray**: -they get to Gray's apt- -locks the doors and presses Lucy to the wall-  
**Lucy**: Nghh Gray *giggles and smiles *  
**Gray:** Lucy... You have always been out of my grasp... you always seem so far away... I want you so bad...  
**Lucy:** Nghh i want you too...Gray *Kisses*  
**Gray:** -kisses her-  
**Lucy**: Mmm Gray ...  
**Gray:** -whispers in ear- I want you bad -takes shirt off and then kisses Lucy again-  
**Lucy:** Mmm i want you to Gray -takes of shirt -  
**Gray:** -starts taking Lucy's pants off  
**Lucy:** -Slides tongue into kiss-  
**Gray:** -starts sucking on your tongue then takes Lucy's bra off  
**Lucy:** Mmm Gray ...M-More  
**Gray:** -picks her up and moves to bed-  
**Gray**: -kisses her-  
**Lucy**: Nghh ...Gray I want ..you  
**Gray:** -pushes Lucy so she is lay on the bed... Gray is on top of her just looking at her-  
**Lucy:** -looks up at Gray-  
**Gray**: Lucy... I love you so much -kisses her-  
**Lucy:** -kisses back- I love you to Gray  
**Gray**: -takes pants and underwear off and grabs the back of Lucy's head and kisses her more-  
**Lucy:** Nghh Gray -slides tongue into kiss-  
**Gray:** Mmm... Lucy -takes Lucy's underwear off while kisses her-  
**Lucy:** Gray ..i want you...inside me  
**Gray:** Oh... Is that a fact?  
**Lucy:** Mmmhmm *giggles*  
**Gray:** -puts his penis inside her vagina-  
**Lucy:** Nghh ..Gray you're really big...  
**Gray:**-leans down and kisses Lucy- Isn't that a good thing?  
**Lucy:** Mmm ..Yes -kisses-  
**Gray:** -thrusting-  
**Lucy:** Nghh mmm Gray  
**Gray:** -starts kissing Lucy's neck at the same time-  
**Lucy:** Gray ...Nghh ...More  
**Gray:** -starts biting Lucy's neck- You're mine...  
**Lucy:** Mark me more G-Gray  
**Gray:** Hmm... -starts sucking on Lucy's breast and bites it once and awhile...-  
**Lucy:** Nghhh Mmm  
**Gray:** -takes penis out and puts 2 fingers into her vagina-  
**Lucy:** Gray...how are you... Nghh ..so good..at this...Mmm  
**Gray:** You're acting as if i have only be with Natsu... plus he likes it dirty -kissing neck-  
**Lucy:** Mmm ...Gray ..lets not tell him about this *kisses*  
**Gray:** Hmmmhmmm... he is to childish to understand -takes fingers out and puts penis back it-  
**Lucy:** Mmm Gray ..  
**Gray:** -ejects into Lucy and kisses Lucy-  
**Lucy:** Nghh mmm Gray its warm..-kisses back-  
**Gray:** That's how you know it's good... -kisses Lucy's neck the bites it... A lil blood comes out-  
**Lucy:** Mmm Gray ..you sure marked me up good *kisses gray*  
**Gray:** That's so everyone knows your mine... And mine only... -starts licking the blood-  
**Lucy:** Mmm what if Natsu sees it Gray what do i tell him  
**Gray:** Just tell him Loki did it or something... -kisses Lucy- Do you wanna go to sleep Lucy or keep going?  
**Lucy:** Im really tired so lets go to sleep -kisses-  
**Gray:** Mmm, okay -pulls penis out then pulls on underwear and pants... Throws Lucy her underwear and bra-  
**Lucy:** -puts on puts on bra and underwear-  
**Gray:** -lays down on the bed-  
**Lucy:** -lays beside gray and kisses him-  
**Gray**: -kisses Lucy and puts arms around her- Night, Lucy  
**Lucy:** Night Gray love you  
**Gray:** Love you, too... -falls asleep-  
**Lucy:** -falls asleep-


	3. 02: So nervous

_**-Morning-**_

**Lucy:** -wakes up-  
**Gray:** -slowly waking up.. Turn to over said has back facing Lucy- Ugg... My head... How many freakin drinks did I have last night? UGG  
**Lucy:** Ughh how many did i have my head hurts like crazy ughh  
**Gray:** -looks over shoulder- L-Lu-Lucy? -gets up fast and falls out of bed-  
**Lucy:** -looks at Gray- G-Gr-Gray! W-what the hell ? - gets up off of bed-  
**Gray:** -looks around- W-what are you you doing in my apartment, Lucy?  
**Lucy:** I have no fucking idea -looks down at my bra and underwear- And what the hell am i doing wearing my underwear!? - looks for shirt and pants and grabs them quickly and puts them on-

**Gray:** -sees marks on Lucy's neck- you have like hickeys on your neck, Lucy... Who did you get them from?  
**Lucy:** W-what! -touches hickeys on neck- Where the hell did i get those from ? Im still a virgin!  
**Gray:** Virgin... Really? I find that hard to believe  
**Lucy:** S-shut up Gray! And can you tell me what the hell happened last night!?  
**Gray:** Oh yeah... Cuz asking me is great idea... Haven't you heard from Erza and Natsu... I shouldn't drink! I remember nothing!  
**Lucy:** Well...I cant remember and i want to know whats going on!  
**Gray:** WELL YOU WOKE UP IN YOUR BRA AND UNDERWEAR AT MY PLACE!  
**Lucy:** WELL YOU'RE THE ONE WHO INVITED ME TO DRINK WITH YOU LAST NIGHT!  
**Gray:** YOU SHOULD KNOW I SHOULDN'T DRINK... YOU COULD HAVE SAID NO... AND THE ONLY REASON I DID IT...is...because -starts to mumbles- I was lonely without Natsu...  
**Lucy:** ... G-gray do you think it's possible that y-you were the one who gave me these hickeys?  
**Gray:** W-what? I'm not into that kind of thing -lying through my teeth because he is so into it-  
**Lucy:** Well i know i didnt have these yesterday so then who the hell did this ?!  
**Gray**: IDK DID YOU SUMMON LOKI LAST NIGHT?  
**Lucy**: IF I SUMMONED LOKI THEN WHY WAS I IN YOUR BED IN MY UNDERWEAR!?  
**Gray:** I... Don't... Know... -rubs face- what do you think we should do?  
**Lucy**: I really dont know ...  
**Gray:** Let's not talk to anyone about this... until we know for sure what happned... I would wear a scarf if i was you, too...  
**Lucy:** Yeah...i was planning on it but...this is really confusing  
**Gray**: Yeah... I'm sure we're finger it out... -walks over to the dresser and puts a shirt on-  
**Lucy:** -puts on shoes- Yeah...but maybe do you think i should take a p-pregnancy test since i have these hickeys on my neck ...  
**Gray:** Y-You really think if i was the one who gave those to you that we did more then that... And it takes about 2 weeks before pregnancy test works... even if you go to the doctor...  
**Lucy**: Well...i know its just...im confused and i want to know what happened ...Gray , i want to know why i was here when i woke up and why i have these on my neck.  
**Gray:** ... You can do the test... but again... to get a clear answer you have to wait like 2 weeks  
**Lucy:** I know ...  
**Gray**: The only other thing i can think of is the morning after pill...  
**Lucy:** Well we dont even know if i did it or not so ...if i didnt have sex then what would happen if i took the pill and didnt even have it ?  
**Gray**: Hmm... I don't know... maybe we shouldn't do one just in case...  
**Lucy:** Yeah...and i dont even think we did do it . So i'll just wait and take the test .  
**Gray**: Umm... Okay... Sh-Should we just go to the guild?  
**Lucy**: Y-yeah  
**Gray:** Do you need to stop at home first to get a scarf?  
**Lucy:** Oh...yeah i probably should . Well i guess ill go get one .  
**Gray:** Kay... -opens door and steps out- You coming?  
**Lucy:** Yeah -walks out with Gray-  
**Gray:** -closes doors and they leave-  
**Lucy:** -opens door to my house grabbes a pink scarf- Ok , Gray i got one -shuts door and walks out to where Gray is-

_**-Goes to the Guild-**_

**Lucy:** -walks in the guild with Gray-  
**Erza:** Gray... Lucy... I want to talk to you two  
**Gray:** Umm... Sure?  
**Lucy:** Um...Ok Erza  
**Erza:** Follow -goes to a side of the guild-  
**Lucy:** -follows Erza-  
**Gray:** -follows-  
**Erza:** Why did i see you two walk into a bar last night? Gray you shouldn't be drinking  
**Gray:** Umm...  
**Lucy:** Uhh...Well...  
**Erza:** I know it was you two that walked into the bar, so don't even try to lie about it  
**Natsu:** *overhears Erza when I walk into the Guild* WHAT?


	4. 03: Being Apart is a Little Hard to Bare

**Gray:** -under breath- Shit...  
**Erza:** I saw Gray and Lucy walk into a bar last night  
**Lucy:** Oh Crap...  
**Gray:** I didn't drink that much last night, Natsu, I swear  
**Lucy:** Me either  
**Erza:** From what i can remember neither one of you can hold your alcohol  
**Natsu:** *scowls* Why we're you two together at the bar?! Lucy, explain what happened!  
**Lucy:** Well...i don't remember much but Gray invited me to drink and then...i don't remember anything after that ..  
**Erza:** So you blacked out?  
**Lucy:** I -I think...  
**Natsu:** *walks over and tugs on her scarf* since when did you wear a scarf? It like 100 degrees outside! *sees the hickeys and glares at Gray* did you do this to her?  
**Gray:** I-I-I D-Don't know... Maybe Loki did it  
**Lucy:** Yeah Natsu, I don't think Gray would do this ! But I could definitely see Loki doing it  
**Natsu:** *a aura of flames surround me* I'm still going to beat the shit out of you, Ice-for-brains!  
**Gray:** C-Calm down, N-natsu... -slowly backing away-  
**Lucy:** Yeah calm down  
**Erza:** I have never seen you two agree, so much  
**Natsu:** Fire Dragon's Iron Fist! *hits Gray in the face*  
**Gray:** -bangs into the bar-  
**Lucy:** Natsu ! Stop!  
**Happy:** -flying in- Natsu, why is Gray against the bar?  
**Erza:** -laughing because she has dirty thoughts-  
**Natsu:** *looks over* he and Lucy were at the bar last night and he gave her hickeys! *approaches Gray, punching him in the gut angrily*  
**Happy**: I thought you are Gray were together?  
**Gray:** Fuck... NATSU YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IF IT WAS ME! IT COULD HAVE BEEN LOKI!  
**Lucy:** YEAH NATSU ,GRAY IS IN LOVE WITH YOU SO WHY WOULD HE DO THIS TO ME ? -points to hickeys-  
**Natsu: **Yeah well we're not together anymore. Let's go bother Gildarts, Happy! *stomps out of the guild*  
**Happy:** -flies after Natsu-  
**Erza:** Well then...  
**Gray:** -puts his hand into a fist, then gets up and chases after Natsu- Natsu! Get back here!  
**Natsu:** Nope. *keeps walking*  
**Gray:** -starts running and grabs Natsu's shoulder- NATSU!  
**Natsu:** *glares back at him* if you want me to forgive you, it's not happening.  
**Gray:** What the hell did I do? For all we know it could have been Loki!  
**Natsu:** *turns my back to him, crossing my arms* well you obviously drank too much to remember, so it still could have been you.  
**Gray:** I maybe had four drinks!And If it was me i really don't think we did anything more!  
**Natsu:** I'm still mad.  
**Gray:** Please Natsu! You have to forgive me! I-I can't lose you! I'll even get on my hands and knees if that's what it takes!  
**Natsu:** *sighs a little* Happy, could you fly me out of here?  
**Happy:** Aye, sir! -grabs Natsu and starts flying-  
**Gray:** -looking at the ground and mumbles- N-Natsu... Please...  
**Natsu:** *looks back at him and sighs to myself* Happy, wait... Grey, do you promise it wasn't you...?  
**Happy:** -flies down-  
**Gray:** -looks up and is surprised- Y-yes! Yes! Natsu! I promise it wasn't me!  
**Natsu:** Okay... *smiles faintly* I'll forgive you...


	5. 04: In Hopes

**Gray:** Really? -crouches down and puts face in knees- Oh my god... Thank you, Natsu, Thank you! -crying a little but doesn't want Natsu to see-  
**Natsu: ***kneels next to him and hugs him* But if this happens again, it's over.  
**Gray:** I promise... It won't happens -hugs Natsu-  
**Happy:** This is weird... I'm going home, Natsu! -flies away-  
**Natsu:** *smiles* you want to go do something? You can pick. *stands up and gets Gray to his feet*  
**Gray:** -rubs head- I don't know... I really think you should pick... J-Just no shopping... I can't stand it...  
**Natsu:** Well, we could go a mission together, we haven't done that for a while... *pauses in thought*  
**Gray:** What is it?  
**Natsu:** Ugh... Erza is at the guild let's not go there... I'm out of ideas though.  
**Gray:** Shouldn't I be more scared of Erza then you? Hmmm... the only things i can think of are going to one of our places or to the cafe down to street...  
**Natsu:** And there's the park too. How about we grab some lunch to go and eat at the park? *grins*  
**Gray:** Sure, -signs- just don't break anything at the park... you turn into a little kid there...  
**Natsu:** I'll try not to. *laughs and leads him towards the cafe*  
**Gray:** Tell me, why do I feel like a dog being walked by his master? I feel like I'm being dragged there... I know where it is, Natsu.  
**Natsu:** Because you let me lead you, try keeping up! *laughs*  
**Gray:** -signs- -they get to the cafe- Natsu, I can pay  
**Natsu:** Uh, okay. *we get our food and head for the park*  
**Gray:** -pushes Natsu on a park bench- Sit... Don't break anything -then sits next to him-  
**Natsu:** *pouts* it's not like I try to destroy things! *eats quickly*  
**Gray:** -eating slowly- But you always somehow do destroy something... then Erza comes after you.  
**Natsu:** *scowls* she always catches me somehow...  
**Gray:** Well, she is a demon... when she is angry...  
**Happy:** -flies and goes next to Natsu- Natsu there isn't any food at home , you ate it all and im hungry.  
**Natsu:** *looks over* *sighs* oh fine... *looks at Gray* you want to come help me get food for my place? We could do something after...  
**Gray:** Sure, why not

_**-At Natsu House a Few Days Later-**_

**Gray:** -digging in Natsu's fridge-  
**Natsu:** you find anything? *walks into my kitchen*  
**Gray:** Umm... Kinda  
**Natsu:** We just went grocery shopping three days ago, there has to be something to eat.  
**Gray:** Natsu I think I left something in the bedroom can you get it for me?  
**Natsu:** Yeah what is it?  
**Gray:** Umm my bracelet -clearly not wearing it-  
**Natsu:** Sure. *goes into the bedroom*  
**Gray:** -goes in fridge again, grabs a beer, opens it and takes a drink-  
**Natsu:** *comes back and instantly scowls* Gray! What the hell are you doing?! You know you shouldn't drink!  
**Gray:** Having a beer, what does it look like? One beer isn't going to do anything  
**Natsu:** *gives him the bracelet* fine. But only one.  
**Gray:** -puts bracelet back on- thanks, and I was only planning on having 1 beer

_**-Within an hour Gray sneaks 2 more beers-**_

**Natsu:** *notices something is up with Gray but doesn't really wonder about it or say anything* *sitting on the couch watching TV*  
**Gray:** -goes Behind Natsu and puts his arms around him then starts biting his ear-  
**Natsu:** *looks a over a little and suddenly gets punched in the face by the strong scent of alcohol on Gray's breath* Gray? How many beers did you drink? I told you only one!  
**Gray:** A few... I don't see what the big deal is  
**Natsu:** Gray, you know you don't handle alcohol well! How many times do we have to tell you that?!  
**Gray:** -walks around the couch and is now right in front of him... Takes his shirt off then sits on Natsu and starts playing with his hair- Hm, I don't seen the fuss in it... Maybe you need to be punished for that  
**Natsu:** *blushes heavily* Gray, knock it off! *pushes him off of my and onto the floor*  
**Gray:** Oh... I think you like the idea -Gray goes into bed and drags Natsu with... Then handcuffs him to the bed- -smirks-  
**Natsu:** *struggles and pulls at the handcuffs* Gray! Stop this!  
**Gray:** -smirks- -gets on top of Natsu and takes his scarf off the starts kissing his neck- Natsu, you shouldn't refuse your master  
**Natsu:** *I scowl a little, blushing heavily* *I try to kick him off and struggle more* *("I'm not in the mood for this you drunk ice princess!")*  
**Gray:** Oh, do I need to tie your feet down, too  
**Natsu**: *scowls* Gray stop screwing around! *glares up at him*  
**Gray:** Oh, did i make the dragon mad? maybe I should make you wait… -gets up and puts his shirt back on in the living room the goes out the door-  
**Natsu:** *blinks a little, hearing the door closed* *("did he just... did he just leave me here?")* Gray?! Gray! You can't just leave me here!


	6. 05: Night Before I Left

_**-A few hours Gray comes back and has had a few more drinks… he has some girl with him-**_

**Gray:** Hiya, Natsu  
**Natsu:** *looks over* Gray! What the hell are you doing!? Get that girl out of my house and let me go!  
**Gray:** -Goes into the bathroom and grabs a towel and puts it into Natsu's mouth- Na, I'm going to hang out with Diamond… -after a lil bit and a few more drinks gray and diamond make-out on Natsu and do some other things-  
**Natsu:** *my angry screams are muffled by the towel in my mouth and I pull on the handcuffs hard enough to cause the metal headboard to start bending out of shape*

_**-Gray passes out and the girl leaves and now its morning-**_

**Natsu:** *kicks Gray off the bed, making the dent in the headboard worse* GRAY! WAKE UP!  
**Gray:** -looks up- Uggg… my head… Natsu?  
**Natsu:** You hungover bastard! Get me out of here!  
**Gray:** Will you be quite! I have a god damn headache!  
**Natsu:** *my first become engulfed in fire and I growl at him* Just get me out of here.  
**Gray:** Why are you handcuff to the bed?  
**Natsu:** Because I enjoy it, ice for brains. Now get me out of here! *squirms and struggles more*  
**Gray:** Give me a minute -gets and then goes into the bathroom and spashes cold water in my face-  
**Natsu:** You never listen Gray. Why the hell did you get drunk? And did you really have to bring that chick to my place?!  
**Gray:** I DO LISTEN! AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, A CHICK?  
**Natsu:** Oh! I'm guessing you don't remember again! You brought a chick from the bar here and made out on top of me!  
**Gray:** What? I would never to that!  
**Natsu:** But you did! Trust me, I was there!  
**Gray:** You could be lying for I know  
**Natsu:** Why would I lie to you?!  
**Gray:** Because you are most likely still mad at me  
**Natsu:** I wasn't until you did it all over again!  
**Gray:** -Gray goes by the bedroom door- I don't believe you! -gives Natsu the middle finger- Fuck you, I'm leaving -storms out-  
**Natsu:** GRAY! AT LEAST GET ME OUT OF THE HANDCUFFS!  
**Gray:** YOU SAID YOU LIKED IT SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST STAY THERE, YOU JACKASS!  
**Natsu:** *growls and just rips the handcuffs from the headboard*

_**-The Guild-**_

**Natsu:** *bursts into the guild, my wrists bruised and I'm steaming with anger* where's Gray?  
**Erza:** I saw him go in the back why? -sees Natsu's wrists and grabs them- What happened?  
**Natsu:** That doesn't matter right now, I'm going to go beat that little ice princess into the ground! *pulls away a little*  
**Erza:** -gets holding on to them- What did he do, Natsu.-gives Natsu a serious look-  
**Natsu:** Well he's the one who did this *referring to the bruises on my wrists* is that reason enough?  
**Erza:** -signs- -whispers- I thought you two choose not use those handcuffs anymore  
**Natsu:** He was drunk, again. Okay? *glares at her* can I go beat him out now?  
**Erza:** -lets go- -signs- Fine, but give him a punch from my as well for being drunk, again.  
**Natsu:** Sure. *smirks and heads into the back* Gray?!  
**Gray:** -turns around- What do you want? -giving Natsu an angry stare-  
**Natsu:** Well first off, Fire Dragon Iron Fist! *punches Gray in the face* That's from Erza!  
**Gray:** THE HELL! WHY HELL IS THAT FROM ERZA!  
**Natsu:** Because she told you not to get drunk again and then that's exactly what you do! Anyone would be pissed off at that!  
**Gray:** YOU KNOW I REALLY DON'T CARE AT MOMENT! WHY DON'T YOU GO THE FUCK AWAY FROM! -punches Natsu in the gut-  
**Natsu:** *takes the hit with a cough* Gladly. Because we. Are. Over. And there will be no forgiving this time. *punches him again and turns to leave* THAT WAS FROM ME! *leaves*  
**Gray:** YOU KNOW! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! I DON'T WANT TO DATE A MORON ANYWAYS! -to the guild-  
**Erza:** Sounds like you two are really fighting  
**Natsu:** *swipes a mission from the request bored* yeah. But he's an ice-brained idiot.  
**Erza:** -signs- You know everyone has there faults... I wouldn't hold this against him  
**Natsu:** *glares at her a little and then mutters* he handcuffed me to a bed and then made out with a chick on top of me. I'm sure as hell holding it against him.  
**Erza:** -only hears the last part- But I'm not your mother so I won't make you do anything -walks away-  
**Natsu:** *leaves to go on my mission*


	7. 06: Still Now That's Something

_**-Next day in Lucy's apartment-**_

**Loki:** *appears from my key* Lucy, you seem upset, something wrong?  
**Lucy:** -looks up- Loki? Hm... Everything is fine -looks to the side-  
**Loki:** Are you sure? If you don't want to tell me I'll stop asking but it seems like it's bothering you so you should tell me about it. *obviously is worried and wants to know what's bothering her*  
**Lucy:** -bites knuckle- I-I don't know...  
**Loki:** *puts a hand on her shoulder* it might make it better if you tell someone, it doesn't have to be me (although it should be me). Tell me what happened..  
**Lucy:** -looks down- Can I ask you an odd question...  
**Loki:** Sure, anything. *smiles*  
**Lucy:** Are you sure... Its really odd... And kinda personal  
**Loki:** Yes. I'm sure. When I say anything, I mean it.  
**Lucy:** Umm... Well you see early this week I kinda got drunk... I know I did some kinky stuff... But I don't know with who... So was it you?  
**Loki:** What? I don't know anything about that... who was it?!  
**Lucy:** -under breath- shit... -back to normal voice- do I have to tell you...  
**Loki:** You don't have to, but it be good to get it off your chest. *("Now is not the time to be a perv, Loki. So don't even start that.")  
**Lucy:** ... -long pause- The morning after I got drunk... I woke up in Gray's apt., he is the only other person I can think of...  
**Loki:** Gray? What happened between you and Gray? Did you two sleep together?! *gives her a surprised look*  
**Lucy:** Yeah... I think so... I took a pregnancy test... It came back positive... -grabs Loki's suit coat- Please, don't tell anyone! -puts head down because she is crying-  
**Loki:** *hugs her* I won't. I promise. Does he know? *pauses* but what happened to him and Natsu? Does Natsu know this happened?  
**Lucy:** No... That morning I woke up with hickeys on my neck... Natsu freaked and had a huge fight with Gray because Erza told Natsu that she saw Gray and I walk into a bar together... They almost broke up over the whole thing... But they are still fighting... Erza told me it sounds like they broke up... But either Gray or I remember what happened that night...  
**Loki:** It'll be okay... those two will probably make up eventually, they seemed pretty close... buy you should tell Gray about the... uhh... pregnancy...  
**Lucy:** *sighs* I guess you're right , I'm just kinda scared of what his reaction will be since he thinks you were the one who did it to me...  
**Loki:** Did you want me to come with when you tell him?  
**Lucy:** Yeah, i think that would make it a little easier .  
**Loki:** Okay. Go find him. I'll be back when you do. *smiles encouragingly*  
**Lucy:** Okay ill go look for him . Thanks , Loki *smiles*  
**Loki:** No problem. *returns to the spirit world*

_**-Meanwhile with Natsu-**_

**Natsu:** *chases the monster and finally gets a good hit, killing it* Happy! I got it! *grins and laughs a little until I suddenly realize I ended up over a cliff and I fall into a thick elm tree forest* Happy!  
**Happy:** Good for you Natsu! -trying to find a fish in a pond nearby- Wait, Natsu? - looks around for Natsu- Where did you go Natsu ?  
**Natsu:** *smacks my head on a tree and hits the ground with a thud* Happy...? *goes unconscious*

_**-A few hours later-**_

**Happy:** Natsu! Finally i found you -flies down by Natsu- Natsu are you okay? -sees him unconscious- Natsu? -hits him on the head-  
**Natsu:** *jumps awake* Happy..? *sits up and rubs my head* *("what was with that dream...? I... -mental sigh- I have to forgive Gray!")* *looks over* let's go get the reward and go home.  
**Happy:** Okay Natsu! -grabs Natsu and flies-


	8. 07: Never Forget

_**-TO DE GUILD-**_

**Lucy:** Hmm ...Where is Gray? -sees Erza- Oh Erza ! -goes by Erza- Do you know where Gray is?  
**Erza:** -looks around- He is at the table in the back -points to the table-  
**Lucy:** Okay Thanks Erza! -goes to where Gray is-  
**Loki:** *appears next to Lucy* okay, I'm here.  
**Gray:** -sees them- Oh... Hey Lucy Hey Loki  
**Lucy:** Hi Gray. Um I kinda ..uh need to tell you something ..  
**Gray:** Umm... Yeah... Sure... What is it? And you can take a sit if you want  
**Lucy:** Oh yeah okay -sits down beside Gray with Loki-  
**Gray:** I feel like I'm in court or something -laughs a little-  
**Loki:** *nudges Lucy a little* Tell him.  
**Lucy:** Yeah um back to what i came to talk to you about ...well the thing i have to tell you Gray is that ...I'm Pregnant.  
**Gray:** W-What? You're pulling my leg at the moment, Right?... And Why are you telling me? Have you told anyone this?  
**Loki:** *fake coughs a little as if to remind them I'm still here*  
**Lucy:** No I'm not pulling your leg. And you are the 2nd person i told , the first was Loki. but the reason why I'm telling you this is because...I'm sure that you are the... father ,Gray.  
**Gray:** Please tell me she is just pulling me leg, Loki...  
**Loki:** *shakes my head* nope. This is not a joke. *gives him a serious glare*  
**Lucy:** Yeah, I wouldn't joke about this Gray I'm serious  
**Gray:** -puts head on table and puts hands over head- Shit... so... are... are... keeping it?  
**Lucy:** What? Are you kidding ? Of course I'm not gonna kill a the baby ,Gray!  
**Gray:** Well, I don't know... You could hate me for it and just want to get rid of it...  
**Natsu:** *returns from my mission and sees Gray, Lucy, and Loki sitting together* *("I wonder what's going on over there...?')*  
**Gray:** -scratches head- Loki, did you come with so you could kill me or something?  
**Lucy:** -sighs- Gray, I don't hate you for it , we were drunk and we did stupid things that's all , so i don't hate you for it and I'm not getting rid of the baby because of it .  
**Gray:** Okay... I'm glad you don't hate me because of it... Oh wow, thanks Loki, you are so kind to me with your kind words  
**Natsu:** *not listening to the conversation, I walk over to Gray* ugh, uhh... Gray, listen... *sighs a little and hugs him* I forgive you!  
**Gray:** -looks up and sees Natsu- N-Na-Natsu?  
**Natsu:** *let's go quickly* so what are we talking about?  
**Gray:** Hmm...  
**Lucy:** Uhh...Gray should we tell him?  
**Loki:** tell him.  
**Gray:** I will get my face smashed into table  
**Natsu:** tell me what?!  
**Loki:** I still think you should tell him.  
**Gray:** Umm.. Well.. yo-you.. see -slowly getting up- I k-kinda... got... Lucy... pre-pregnant -starts to try to run away from Natsu-  
**Natsu:** YOU WHAT?! *kinda just stands there in shock*  
**Loki:** *leans over and waves a hand in Natsu's face* I think he broke...  
**Gray:** I d-didn't try to... it was when i was drunk...  
**Lucy:** Yeah...We both were drunk at the time...  
**Natsu:** *doesn't even know what to say* *I punch Gray hard in the gut and leave without a word except slight mumbles and grumbling*  
**Loki:** he took that better than I expected  
**Lucy:** Yeah i thought he would kill you , Gray  
**Gray:** Yeah... I thought he was going to kill me too... fuck... that really hurt  
**Loki:** honestly I thought he would burn the whole Guildhall down...  
**Lucy:** Or the whole town...  
**Gray:** I wouldn't have been surprised... for either one...

_**-Erza walks over-**_

**Erza:** What was that about?  
**Loki:** *glances at my watch* I have to go; date with Aries. See you two later. *vanishes*  
**Lucy:** Well um Erza...I'm ..pregnant ...  
**Erza:** Aaa… o-okay… don't know why Natsu would freak out over that… or does he not know how that happens  
**Lucy:** Well..he probably freaked out because Gray is the father...  
**Gray:** -rubs neck-  
**Erza:** -glares at Gray- What? When did this happen?  
**Gray:** um… the night Lucy and i got drunk… -slowly backs away-  
**Erza:** -makes a fist-  
**Lucy:** Well its my fault to Erza ...not just Gray ...we both were drunk -backs away-  
**Erza:** Well, what are you two going to do? I really hope you don't kill it or give it away because of this stupid mistake… And Gray you need to take full responsibility for this -glares at him- Don't think you can run from this  
**Lucy:** No we're not killing it or giving it away we already talked about that .  
**Erza:** -signs- At least you two are being responsible about it…  
**Gray:** You're not going kill us?  
**Erza:** What? No, it was an accident and it's not like you two are running from it  
**Lucy:** Yeah , I was worried you were gonna kill us  
**Erza:** I won't… you two are not running… but Lucy, if Gray ever tries to run, let me know… I'll set him straight  
**Gray:** Do-don't worry… I-I w-won't… he… he… -mumbles- Its suicide to get Erza pissed off…  
**Erza:** Good… Now I'm sure you two still have stuff to talk about so I'll you two be

_**-Erza leaves-**_


	9. 08: You

**Lucy:** So...  
**Gray:** Is there anything else you can think about that we need to talk about now?  
**Lucy:** Well ..is the baby living with me or you ? Since we obviously aren't living in the same house...  
**Gray:** I-I don't know… -rubs neck- All i know is that the one who doesn't take it will have to go on missions more…  
**Lucy:** Hmm...yeah I guess you're right  
**Gray:** So, do you feel like you can take on more missions?  
**Lucy:** Well yeah , but do you ?  
**Gray:** I'm fine with it -signs and looks up- Well we don't need to figure it at this every moment  
**Lucy:** Yeah we can figure it out along the way  
**Gray:** Yeah…

_*****a month later in the guild*****_

**Natsu:** *eating in a corner quietly, still really mad at Gray*  
**Gray:** -Gray walks in and walks over to Natsu- Are you done being pissed off?  
**Natsu:** Nope. *gives him an angry glare and continues eating*  
**Gray:** What do you want me to do! It's like I did this because I wanted to!  
**Natsu:** Gray. If you would have listened none of this would have happened. I'm also still mad about you drinking all my beer and bringing that chick back!  
**Gray:** No one stopped me the first night! Erza saw us! She didn't drag us out of the bar that night! If you really didn't want me to drink then why did you have beer and you could have knocked me out or something!  
**Natsu:** You handcuffed me to my bed dumbass!  
**Gray:** You have feet and you could have done it before I did that, asshole  
**Natsu:** *flames engulf my fists and I storm out of the guildhall* Whatever!  
**Gray:** -yells to Natsu- YOU SHOULD STOP BEING SUCH A CHILD, NATSU  
**Lucy:** uh..Gray?  
**Gray:** Hmm -looks at Lucy- What is it?  
**Lucy:** I'm gonna go to the doctors, um...you can come with if you want ...  
**Gray:** Oh... Um.. sure... If that's what you want  
**Lucy:** Okay well lets go I guess  
**Gray:** yeah.. -follows Lucy to the doctors-  
**Dr. Kleinwort:** *leads them to the ultrasound room and boots up the machine*  
**Lucy:** Okay so what am I supposed to do doctor?  
**Dr. Kleinwort:** just lay down and relax. *gets out the weird gel stuff and smears it over her stomach once she lays down* did you two want to keep gender a surprise?  
**Lucy:** Um...What do you think Gray ?  
**Gray:** Hmmm, I don't really care... It's whatever you want  
**Lucy:** hmm..I guess we can keep it a surprise.  
**Gray:** Kay  
**Lucy:** Okay so how does it look doctor?  
**Dr. Kleinwort:** *looks at the screen* uhh... *studies it closer* well then... I don't see that often! *grins* you're having twins!  
**Lucy:** What? Are you sure!?  
**Gray:** -shocked- Are you sure you aren't seeing something wrong  
**Dr. Kleinwort:** well yes. I am sure. I'm a doctor. *turns the screen so they cat see and points out the two heads* one. Two.  
**Lucy:** Oh my god...  
**Gray:** Are they identical or fraternal?  
**Dr. Kleinwort:** Too early to tell.  
**Gray:** Okay...  
**Lucy:** When do you think we will be able to tell?  
**Dr. Kleinwort:** *pauses in thought* by the fifth month.  
**Gray:** So, when is the next time you need to see her... -looking to the side-  
**Dr. Kleinwort:** Once a month. But come in if you ever think something good is wrong, no matter what it is.  
**Lucy:** Okay ,ill be sure to come back if anything like that happens  
**Gray:** Is that all?  
**Dr. Kleinwort:** Yes. *wipes the gel off Lucy's skin with a towel and tosses it in a bucket* you can go  
**Lucy:** Okay Thanks doctor

_**-They Gets up and Gray and Lucy leave-**_

**Gray:** So.. Lucy... What do you think about having twins... Are you scared or something...  
**Lucy:** Well , it was a big surprise but I'm not that scared  
**Gray:** -looks up- I thought it was just going to be one... Now two... Should we just each take one or one of us take both...  
**Lucy:** Well I don't want them to be separated from each other but it would be hard to take care of both at the same time ..  
**Gray:** -messes with hair- Ugg, I didn't think making decisions like this would ever be a problem  
**Lucy:** Yeah me either  
**Gray:** And if we do separate them it would be hard for either one of us to go on missions  
**Lucy:** Yeah you're right  
**Gray:** -thinking and takes a long pause- Also... Whoever is taking care of them needs a bigger place... neither one of us has the room  
**Lucy:** Ugh this is so frustrating and confusing  
**Gray:** -takes a deep breath- I really don't know what we are going to do -rubs neck-  
**Lucy:** Me either ..  
**Gray:** Do you even want to take care of them... I mean if you really want me to if you just don't think you are ready... I can take them  
**Lucy:** Of course i want to take care of them!  
**Gray:** Then are you going to take them?  
**Lucy:** ...Y-yeah ...I guess. But you still need to help me with them.  
**Gray:** I-I will... I guess this means we should find you a bigger place...  
**Lucy:** Yeah .. and I need more money too  
**Gray:** -makes a grunting sound- Well, It's not like you can really go on that my missions anymore, maybe sometimes but not a whole lot, so I'll have to pay for it now...  
**Lucy:** Yeah..sorry about that  
**Gray:** I-it's fine... hmm I can only think of two ways we could go about this...  
**Lucy:** what are they ?  
**Gray:** 1. Just finding you a bigger place... 2. Buying one of those weird houses with apt. under it... One of us can be in the house and the other can be in the apt. under it... If we did the second one then you could have the house part  
**Lucy:** Hmm...  
**Gray:** It's up to you...


End file.
